Nina Simone
1933 February 21, 1933 Eunice Kathleen Waymon is born in Tryon, NC at six in the morning. 1938 Eunice became the official pianist of the Methodist Chapel of Tryon and began to attend school for black children. 1939 Eunice and two sisters formed the Waymon Sisters Group and performed in church and outside functions. Mrs Miller pays Eunice's first piano lesson with Mrs Muriel Mazzanovich ("Miss Mazzy") wife of artist Lawrence Mazzanovich (1872-1959). 1941 Eunice Waymon, age 8 March, 1941 Tryon Daily Bulletin (Tyron Colored School Honor Roll) 1943 April 26, 1943 St. Luke C.M.E. Church, Tyron, NC (Eunice, age 10, gave her first piano recital) May 15, 1943 Garrison Chapel Baptist Church, Tyron, NC (with Tryon's Community Choir) 1945 September 1945 Eunice, age 12, entered the Allen High School of Asheville, NC 1946 November 8, 1946 St. Luke C.M.E. Church, Tyron, NC (Autumn Bazar) 1947 August 22, 1947 St. Luke C.M.E. Church, Tyron, NC (with St. Luke's Junior Choir) 1949 March 28, 1949 Mazzanovich Studio, Tyron, NC (Piano Recital) 1950 June 1950 Allen High School of Asheville, NC (Eunice graduated age 17) July 3-August 11, 1950 Juilliard School of Music, New York City, NY (Eunice attends to prepare for the Curtis Institute of Music, Philadelphia, PA) August 1950 Eunice's familiy moves to Philadelphia, PA August 1950 Examination for admission to the Curtis Institute of Music. September 1950 Eunice is rejected from Curtis Institute. 1952 Eunice worked as a pianist for voice teacher Arlene Smith and takes piano lessons with Vladimir Sokoloff. 1954 February 19, 1954 New Center Auditorium, Philadelphia, PA (Recital) June 1954 Midtown Bar and Grill, Atlantic City, NJ (Eunice takes a job as singer-pianist and decides to use the stage name Nina Simone) 1955 June 1955 Midtown Bar and Grill, Atlantic City, NJ Poquessing Club, Philadelphia, PA Recording in Philadelphia (Pennsylvania, US) or Atlantic City (New Jersey, US) released as Gifted and Black by Andy Stroud in 1970. 1956 June 1956 Midtown Bar and Grill, Atlantic City, NJ Nina made a demo records released as a bootleg Starring Nina Simone in 1964; the recording was the subject of a lawsuit; see Bootleg. 1957 Spring 1957 Queen Mary Room in the Rittenhouse Hotel, Philadelphia, PA 1957 Playhouse Inn, New Hope, PA December: first recording session with Bethlehem (13 hours, 14 songs). Precise date is not known, but it was in the late fall (December?) of 1957. 1958 Syria Mosque Center, Pittsburgh, PA December: Billboard December 1958, under "New Releases" report 1st Nina's LP. The album was in fact scheduled September 1958 and was finally released in February, 1959. End year: Marries with Don Ross in Philadelphia. 1959 Nina moves to New York. February: LP Little Girl Blue (Bethlehem) released. March 16: Billboard review of Nina's LP. April: Nina signs with Colpix, a division of Columbia Pictures. See first recording session details. April 17-23: Share a bill with Lee Morgan, Al Hibbler, Buddy Rich big band in New York, Manhattan (New York, US) at Apollo. May 11, 1959 Village Gate, New York City, NY June 22: Single I Loves You Porgy (Bethlehem 11021) enter R&B US charts at #30. July 14-19, 1959 Village Vanguard, New York City, NY July: LP The Amazing (Colpix) released. August 9, 1959 Chicago Stadium, Chicago, IL (Playboy Jazz Festival 1959) August 31: Billboard reports 1st Nina's LP with Colpix. September 12, 1959 Town Hall, New York City, NY September 21: Single I Loves You Porgy (Bethlehem 11021) reaches position 2 on Billboard R&B chart. October: Performance in Philadelphia (Pennsylvania, US) at Showboat. October 12: King Commercial on Billboard. October: Re-recording session for Town Hall. November 1, 1959 Masonic Temple, Detroit, MI (with Count Basie & Joe Wiliams) November 12: Performance at Hollywood (California, US) Interlude. December 2: Performance in Chicago (Illinois, US) at Blue Note. December 5: Performance in Chicago (Illinois, US) at Playboy's Penthouse. December 17: Performance in Pittsburgh (Pennsylvania, US) at Town House. December: LP At Town Hall (Colpix) released. December 30: Performing in New York (New York, US) at the Copacabana for five day. Performance in Washington (DC, US) at Casino Royal. December: Ebony December has an article about Nina. 1960 Performance at NBC Garroway "today" Show. February: Times feature an article about Nina. February 26-27, 1960 20 Grand, Detroit, MI March: LP And Her Friends (Bethlehem) released. May 8: Guest star at Ed Sullivan Show. June 3-5, 1960 Magnolia Ballroom, Atlanta, GA June 30: Concert in Newport (Rhode Island, US) at 5th Jazz Festival. August 12-21, 1960 Flame Show Bar, Detroit, MI August 20, 1960 Michigan State Fairgrounds, Detroit, MI (Detroit Jazz Festival 1960) August 26: Concert in Wakefield (Massachusetts, US) at Jazz Festival at Pleasure Island. LP At Newport (Colpix) released. September 5: single Nobody Knows You / Black Is the Color of My True Love's Hair hit US charts (peak position on charts: 93; weeks on charts: 2). September 11: Guest star at Ed Sullivan Show. October: Sepia magazine feature an article about Nina and her husband Don Ross. October 21, 1960 Hunter College, New York City, NY November 28-December 3, 1960 Baker's Keyboard Lounge, Detroit, MI December 8, 1960 Village Gate, New York City, NY Nina get divorced with Don Ross. 1961 January 17, 1961 Village Vanguard, New York City, NY February 10-16, 1961 Apollo Theatre, New York City, NY (supported by Horace Silver Quintet, Sonny Stitt & James Moody Band) February 18, 1961 University of North Carolina, Chapel Hill, NC March: Two-week job in Manhattan East Side at Round Table p. 110; Nina meets Andy Stroud. April 1961 Village Gate, New York City, NY May 21, 1961 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY (with Myriam Makeba) July 7: Concert in New York (New York, US) at Channel 13 WNTA with Oscar Brown, sponsor CORE. July: Seventeen days in hospital affected by polio. August 6, 1961 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI (3rd Annual American Festival of Music) August 13: Broadcast of CBS Camera Three devoted to Nina. September 5-11, 1961 Village Gate, New York City, NY December 4: Nina marries Andy Stroud. December 20-30: Ten days in Lagos (Nigeria) for a series of concerts with Randy Weston, Langston Hughes, James Baldwin, Lionel Hampton under AMSAC (American Society of Africal Culture) sign. December 31, 1961 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY (With John Coltrane, Thelonious Monk, Sonny Rollins, George Crater) 1962 Recording session for LP Sings Ellington. Andy Stroud become Nina's manager; Stroud Production, Ninandy Music. Nina buy a house in Mont Vernon ($ 37000). January 21 (September 61?): Village Gate, New York City, NY January 26: Concert in New York, Harlem (New York, US) at Apollo Theater, sponsor NALC (Negro American Labor Council). November 25: Performance at CBS Camera Three. 1963 January: Cruise to Acapulco, Messico. April 12: Martin Luther King arrested and jailed in Birmingham (Alabama, US). April 12, 1963 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY May 19, 1963 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY (Afternoon Concert At Carnegie Hall To Benefit Music for the Blind) LP Nina's Choice (Colpix) released. June 1: Performance in New York at Manhattan Center Grand Ballroom. June 12: Mound Bayou (Mississippi, US) murder of civil rights activist Medgar Evers. July 4: Concert in Newport (Rhode Island, US) at 9th Jazz Festival, Freebody Park. LP At Carnegie Hall (Colpix) released. August 3: Concert in Forest Hills, Queens, New York (New York, US) at the Tennis Stadio with Ray Charles. August 5: Concert in Birmingham (Alabama, US) at Salute to Freedom '63 Miles College Stadium with Johnny Mathis, Ray Charles, Ella Fitzgerald. August 27-September 2, 1963 Minor Key, Detroit, MI August 28: Washington (DC, US) Martin Luther King delivered his historic "I Have a Dream" speech. September 15: Birmingham (Alabama, US) murder of four black school children who were attending a Bible study class in 16th Street Baptist Church; in the disturbances that followed, two more black people were killed; Nina composes "Mississippi Goddam". October 25-31, 1963 Apollo Theatre, Harlem, NY November 1, 1963 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY (The Folk and Jazz Wing Ding, with Herbie Mann) November 8: Performance in Bethlehem (Pennsylvania, US) at Lehigh University, Grace Hall. I Loves You Porgy, Sinnerman, Sing a Rainbow (Peggy Lee from Pete Kelly's Blues), Take a Bite, He Needs Me. December 25-31: Performances in New York (New York, US) at Apollo Theatre. 1964 LP Folksy Nina (Colpix) released. Nina signs with Philips Records. January 18: Guest star at Hootenanny tv.com recorded in Clarksburg (West Virginia) at Salem College ("Israeli Song", i.e. "Eretz Zavat Chalav"). February 24, 1964 Lincoln High School, Warren, MI (Folk & Jazz Wing Ding) March 21, 1964 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY April 4-6: Re-recording session for In Concert. April 23, 1964 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY (Dick Gregory and the SNCC Freedom Singers) LP In Concert (Philips) released. June: Recording session for Broadway-Blues-Ballads. September 18 - October 11: Tour with Harry James (US and Canada). September 20, 1964 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY (with Harry James) October 4: Concert in Montreal (Canada) at Place Dest Arts. October: Bootleg LP Starring Nina Simone (Spinorama/Premier) released. LP Broadway-Blues-Ballads (Philips) released. October 15: Martin Luther King received his Nobel Peace Prize. December: Nina Simone filed for a temporary injunction against Premier Records for LP Starring Nina Simone. 1965 Early: Concert in Huntington (West Virginia, US) at Keith Albee Theater, accompanied by a bassist. January: Recording session for LP I Put a Spell on You. January 12: Lorraine Hansberry, Nina's intellectual mentor, died from cancer at 35; Nina take the title of the play Lorraine was working on, Young, Gifted and Black and turn it into a black anthem. January 15, 1965 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY January 16: Lorraine funeral at Harlem's Church of the Master. January 18-28: Caribbean cruise. February 5: Concert in Gambier (Ohio, US) at Kenyon College, Rosse Hall. February 12: Premier Records made an out-of-court settlement on the suit filed by Nina. February 21: Malcom X assassinated. March 16: Begin of a three-week engagement in New York (New York, US) at Village Gate until April 8. March 25: Selma-to-Montgomery march; concert a cappella with Al Schackman. May 19-20: Recording session for LP Pastel Blues. May 26: Merv Griffin TV show. June: LP I Put a Spell on You (Philips) released. June 11-20, 1965 The Charade, Detroit, MI Summer: First European Tour based in London (UK), Cumberland Hotel. July: Philips Party in London (UK). June 28 - July 10: Performance in London (UK) at Annie's Room night club. July 2: Ready, Steady, Go. July 16: Ready, Steady, Go. July 11 - 20: Appearances at Dutch TV. July 21: TV Show in Madrid. July 24-25: Two concerts in Antibes (FR) at 6th Antibes Jazz Festival. July 31: Performance in Comblain-la-Tour (BE). See the movie at Nina Simone et John Coltrane, deux étoiles noires dans la nuit de Comblain. August End of european tour, return to US. August 7: single I Put a Spell on You + Gimme Some enter UK singles chart at #49 (weeks on charts: 1). September: A lawsuit is filed against Buckingam Records in connection with five albums, two by Nina: Sings Porgy and The Second Album. October: Recording session for Let It All Out and Wild is the Wind. October: Performance in Los Angeles (California, US) at Troubador. LP Pastel Blues (Philips) released. December: Second European Tour Sweden, France, Holland, England for TV and concert dates. December 25: Concert in Loenersloot (Amsterdam, NL) at Mickery Theater. 1966 LP Nina with Strings (Colpix) released. January: Concert in Chicago (Illinois, US) for Core (Congress for Racial Equality). Spring: LP Let It All Out (Philips) released. May 27-28: Concert in Atlanta (Georgia, US) at Atlanta Jazz festival, Atlanta Stadium. July 2: Concert in Newport (Rhode Island, US) at 11th Newport Jazz Festival, Freebody Park. August 10: Guest star at The Merv Griffin Show. September: LP Wild Is the Wind (Philips) released. October 7-8: Concert in Costa Mesa at Pacific Jazz Festival, Orange County Fairgrounds November 5, 1966 Masonic Temple, Detroit, MI November 11: Guest star at The Merv Griffin Show. "Woman of the Year" 1966, Jazz at Home Club. November 23: Nina signs with RCA. December 19-January 5: First recording session for RCA. Most tracks on LP Sings the Blues. 1967 Appear for the first time the signs of bipolar disorder, of which will be a victim lifelong. January 17: Performance in Los Angeles (California, US) at Troubador. February 13, 1967 St.Louis, MO February 20, 1967 Civic Center, Baltimore, MD (With Bill Cosby) February 1967 Howard University, Washington DC February 1967 Philharmonic Hall, New York City, NY February 23, 1967 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI (With Bill Cosby) February, end of the Bill Cosby tour. March 25, 1967 The Village Theater, New York City, NY (with Miriam Makeba & Flip Wilson) March 30, 1967 Westbury Music Fair, Westbury, NY (supporting the Count Basie Orchestra) April 9: Third European Tour April ?, 1967 The Uppercut, London, ENG (with Dick Gregory) April 14, 1967 Guildhall, Portsmouth, ENG (supported by Dick Gregory & The Peddlars) April 16, 1967 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (with Dick Gregory. Only 30 tickets sold) April 19, 1967 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (with Dick Gregory) April 23, 1967 RamJam Club, Brixton, ENG April: Performance in Paris (FR) at ORTF Tilt Magazine (broacasted April 26 and September 4, 1967). April, Amsterdam, Antibes, TV Spain, Eurovision. April 28: Concert at Austin (Texas, US) at Longhorn Jazz Festival. May 5: Performance in Chicago at McCormick Place (with Cannonball Adderley, Butterfield Blues Band). May, LP High Priestess of Soul (Philips) released. June 23: Concert in New York (New York, US) Central Park at The Reingold Music Festival. June 25, 1967 Masonic Temple, Detroit, MI July 1: Concert in Newport (Rhode Island, US) at 13th Jazz Festival, Festival Field. July: LP Sings the Blues (RCA) released. July 28: Guest star at The Joey Bishop Show. August 5: Performance in Cincinnati (Ohio, US) at the Sixth Annual Ohio Valey Jazz Festival (Crosley Field). August 9: Nina is "Female Jazz Singer of the Year" at the annual convention of NATRA (National Association of Television and Radio Announcers, 9-12 August) in Atlanta (Georgia, US). August 13, 1967 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI (Schlitz Salute To Jazz Festival '67) October: Village Gate, New York City, NY October: New York: Interview with Michael Zwerin Down Beat (published in January 1968). November 14: Nina opened a two-week stint at Village Gate, New York City, NY LP Silk & Soul (RCA) released. December 20: recording of "To Love Somebody" and "I Can't See Nobody". Wilmington (Delaware, US) Benefit performance for United Negro College Fund. "Go To Hell" (LP Silk and Soul) nominated for Grammy Award, Best Rhythm & Blues Vocal Performance - Female 1968 January: left UK. January 6, 1968 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY Draw Me Near, Backlash Blues, Strange Fruit, Turning Point. January 21-27: MIDEM at Cannes (FR) January 27, 1968 Masonic Temple, Detroit, MI February 2: Concert in Los Angeles (California, US) at Sport Arena Mass Rally. February 15: Guest star at The Woody Woodbury Show. February 24: Vancouver (CA) at Marco Polo. February 29: Grammy Awards ceremony in Los Angeles at Beverly Hilton Hotel & Shows March 12-24, 1968 The Troubadour, Los Angeles, CA April 4: Martin Luther King murdered in Memphis. April 7: Concert in Westbury (New York, US) at Music Fair. April 28: Concert in Brooklyn (New York, US) at Academy of Music. May 3: Concert in New York (New York, US) at Village Gate, promo for RCA LPs Sings the Blues and Silk and Soul. May 19, 1968 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI (Jazz Greats Volume II) May: Three shows in Chicago (Illinois, US) at the Civic Opera House. June 6: Robert Kennedy murdered in Los Angeles. Tour in Europe Rotterdam, Simon Dee Show. June 8: Concert in Amsterdam (NL). June: Nina went to London to film an hour-long special Sound of Soul for UK TV Granada, broadcasted September 14. Also she appeared on the Simon Dee Show. June 14: On the occasion of her visit to the Montreux Jazz Festival, Nina lends itself to the demands of the team of show Carrefour by RTS (Radio Televison Suisse, Geneve). June 16: Concert in Montreux (CH) at 2nd Jazz Festival. June 24-26, 1968 Leo's Casino, Cleveland, OH June 27, 1968 Central Park, New York City, NY (Schaefer Music Festival) June 28: Concert in Hampton Armstrong Stadium (Virginia, US) at Hampton Institute Centennial Jazz Festival. July: Article by Dave Godin on Blues & Soul. July 4: Concert in Newport Festival Field (Virginia, US) at 14th Jazz Festival. July: Nina is interviewed by Lilian Terry, a Egyptian-Italian jazz singer that had a national radio show in Italy, "Piacevole ascolto". September: Recording session for And Piano. September 14: Sound of Soul (see June above) broadcasted. October: LP 'Nuff Said (RCA) released. October: single Why (the King of Love is Dead) enter US R&B chart at #16, in UK R&B at #20. October 16: single Ain't Got No, I Got Life enter enter US charts (peak position 83; weeks on charts: 5). October 19: single Ain't Got No, I Got Life + Do What You Gotta Do enter UK singles chart at #45 (peak position on charts: 2; weeks on charts: 18). October 26: Lake Forrest College, Chicago, IL October 27, 1968 Ford Auditorium, Detroit, MI October: Concert at Hampton Jazz Festival. November 3, 1968 Bushnell Memorial, Hartford, CT (supported by The Vogues) November 8, 1968 New York November 9, 1968 Toledo, OH November 22, 1968 Pennsylvania November 29, 1968 Miami, Dade County November 30, 1968 Atlanta, GA December 1, 1968 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (World Series of Jazz) December 13, 1968 long Island, NY December 27, 1968 Hilton Hotel, Pittsburgh, PA (Jazz Workshop) December 28, 1968 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY (Teddy Powell's Holiday Soul of Jazz) December 29, 1968 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY (Midnight Performance: Teddy Powell's Holiday Soul of Jazz) December: interview with Melody Maker. December: Two months promotional tour in UK (base London). 1968 December 5, Nina relaxes at the Hanover Grand during a reception held for her in London. 1969 January: continues promotional tour in UK (Top of the Pops, The David Frost Show, Frost On Sunday). January 18: single To Love Somebody + I Can't See Nobody enter UK singles chart at #38 (peak position on charts: 5; weeks on charts: 9). January 31: Andy and Nina separate. February: Concert in Manhattan, New York (New York, US) at Metropolitan Museum of Art. February: Concert in Philadelphia (Pennsylvania, US) at Academy of Music. February: LP And Piano! (RCA) released. March 7: Concert in Poughkeepsie (New York, US) at Vassar College. Tour in Europe (base London). Fans Reception at MayFair Hotel, London (UK). March 12: Concert in Dublin (IE) at National Stadium. March 13: Concert in Belfast (Northern Ireland, UK) at Whitla Hall. March 19: Concert in Edinburgh (UK) at Usher Hall. March 21: Concert in Cardiff (UK) at Sophia Gardens Pavilion. March 22: Concert in London (UK) at Royal Festival Hall. March 23: Concert in Manchester (UK) at Odeon Theatre. April 4: Concert in London (UK) at Palladium. April: TV show in Munich (DE) some tracks released on LP A Very Rare Evening (PM). April: Concert in Paris (FR) at Olympia. Concert at Hunter College (New York, US). Studio recording session for To Love Somebody April 26: Concert in Berkeley (California, US) at 3rd Annual U.C. Jazz Festival (LP Live in Berkeley) Concert in Los Angeles Performance in Boston at Lennie's. May 9: Performances at Apollo (a week) in New York (New York, US). Single Revolution released in US. June: LP To Love Somebody (RCA) released. June 22: Concert in Baltimore (Maryland, US) at Morgan State College. June: Concert in Atlanta (Georgia, US) at Morehouse College. June 27: Concert in Miami (Florida, US) at Miami Jazz Festival. July 13, 1969 Olympia Stadium, Detroit, MI (Detroit Jazz Festival) July 15: Performance in New York (New York, US) at David Frost Show. July 18: Concert in Dallas (Texas, US) at Longhorn Jazz Festival. July 19-20: Houston (Texas, US) The 4th Annual Longhorn Jazz Festival with B.B. King, Miles Davis. July 27: New Brunswick (New Jersey, US) First Annual Rutgers Jazz Festival. July 28: Concert in Antibes Juan-les-Pins (FR) at Festival d'Antibes (with Miles Davis and John Lee Hooker). July 30: Performance in Algiers (DZ) at 1er Pan-African Festival, Théâtre de l'Atlas. June: LP The Best Of (Philips) released. August: recording of "To Be Young, Gifted and Black" August: Ebony Magazine, article by Phyl Garland August 15: Performance in Philadelphia (Pennsylvania, US) Spectrum. August 16: Performance in St. Louis (Missouri, US) at Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis Jazz Festival with Miles Davis, Herbie Mann, Mongo Santamaria, Newport Allstars. August 17: Concert in New York (New York, US) at Harlem Cultural Festival, Mt Morris Park August 18, 1969 Wollman Rink, New York City, NY August 22: Performance in Chicago (Illinois, US) at Opera House. August 23: Performance in Cincinnati (Ohio, US) at Crosley Field. August 24: Performance in Memphis (Tennessee, US) at Mid-South Coliseum. September 1: Performance in Gary (Indiana, US) at West Side Auditorium. September : Interview by Jim Delehant on Hit Parader. October 4: Concert in Amherst (Massachusetts, US) at Massachussets University. European Tour November 3: Concert in Roma (IT) at Teatro Sistina. November: Recording of "Così ti amo" (Italian rendition of "To Love Somebody") in Roma (Italia) at RCA Italiana Studios. November 9: Concert in Milano (IT) at Teatro Lirico. November 15, 16, 17: Concert in Birmingham (UK) at Town Hall, in London (UK) at Palladium, in Manchester (UK) at Palace December 12-13, 1969 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supporting Richie Havens, with Isaac Hayes) Peter Rodis produced a documentary about Nina; broadcasted on 24 August 1972 by WOR television. 1970 March: Concert in Newark (New Jersey, US). Single Whatever I Am + Why Must Your Love (RCA) released. March 26: at DutchTV Studio. May 21: Concert in New York (New York, US) at Fillmore East, Fairport Convention (second appearance, first solo). Spring: LP Black Gold (RCA) released. The album is nominated for 13th Grammy Awards, Best Rhythm & Blues Vocal Performance - Female May 29-30, 1970 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (2 shows each night 8.00 & 11.30, supported by Little Richard) July 10, 1970 Meadow Brook, Rochester Hills, MI (Clark Terry Quartet) July 11: Concert in Newport Festival Field (Rhode Island, US) at Jazz Festival. September : Nina at Barbados. October 2: Life magazine publishes a piece by Albert Goldman. November: Essence magazine featured Nina with her daughter Lisa in a series of fashion photographs. December: Poet and writer Maya Angelou did a three-page spread on Nina (Redbook magazine). December 14: Interview in Paris with Arthur Taylor for Notes and Tones. 1971 Divorce from husband/manager Andy Stroud; new manager is her brother Sam Waymon (official divorce wil be in 1972. LP Gifted & Black (Canyon) released. January 8: Concert in Amsterdam (NL) at Concertgebouw. February 2-17: Recording Session in New York (New York, US) (most tracks on LP Here Comes the Sun). February 19: Concert in Dallas (Texas, US) at Great Hall of the Apparel Mart. March 16: Grammy Awards ceremony in Los Angeles (California, US) at Hollywood Palladium April 23: Concert in Los Angeles (California, US) at Shrine Hall with Miles Davis. May 3: Nina renews her affiliation with RCA. May 9, 1971 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY LP Here Comes the Sun (RCA) released. Nina moves to Barbados; fall in love with a hotel porter and has an affair with the Prime Minister, Earl Barrow. June 24: Recording session in New York. LP The Best of (RCA) released. September 19, 1971 Philadelphia, PA (Quaker City Jazz Festival) ALCAZAR Music Hall, Paris, FRA (Gala for the International Red Cross) October 10, 1971 Philarmonic Hall, New York City, NY October 16, 1971 Cleveland, OH (Jazz Festival. With Herbie Mann, Ramsey Lewis & Eddie Harris) November: Concert at Philarmonic Hall (New Jersey, US). November 18: Concert in Fort Dix (New Jersey, US). December 16-18: Concert in Marin (California, US) at Veteran Memorial Theater with Less McCann. 1972 February 12: Concert in Washington (DC, US) at Constitution Hall. February 18: On Episode #350 of Sesame Street Nina sings "To Be Young, Gifted and Black". February 19: Recording session in New York (New York, US). March 31 - April 1: Reception in Berkeley (California, US) at Rainbow Sign. April 16: Guest star at Omnibus. April 29: Concert in New Orleans (Louisiana, US) at New Orleans Jazz and Heritage Festival. June 9: Chicago's Malcom X College awarded Nina an honorary degree. June 10: Performance in San Francisco (California, US) at Bay Area Jazz Festival. June 24: Concert in Hampton (Virginia, US) at Hampton Jazz Festival. June: Concert in New York, Central Park (New York, US) at Schaeffer Music Festival. July 1-9: Concert in New York (New York, US) at Newport Jazz Festival, Carnegie Hall. July 22: Concert in Cincinnati (Ohio, US) at Valley Jazz Festival. July 23: Performance in New York (New York, US) at Lincoln Center, "Soul of the Center". August 24: Peter Rodis documentary (mostly 1968-1969 footage) about Nina broadcasted on WOR television. September: LP Emergency Ward! (RCA) released. October 2: Nina's sister, Lucille, dies. October 23: Nina's father, John Divine, dies. October 28: Concert in Washington (DC, US) at Kennedy Center. December 10, 1972 Ford Auditorium, Detroit, MI December 17: Concert in Chicago (Illinois, US). December: Andy formed Stroud Records. December: LP Sings Billie Holiday (Stroud) released. LP Live in Europe (Trip) released. 1973 January 14: All-Bertolt Brecht program at the Brooklyn Academy of Music. March 2: Nina is part of the project 'Majesty of Black Woman' Photo Show, New Yorker Club (New York, US). April 6, 1973 Shrine Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA (with The Last Poets, Miles Davis) (poss 11th) July 28, 1973 Philarmonic Hall, New York City, NY October 4: Performance in Los Angeles (California, US) at The Troubadour. Two weeks in Japan. October 18: Tokyo. A week of concerts in Australia accompanied by Al and Nadi. November 25, 1973 Sydney, AUS December 14-15: Concert in Wilmington (Delaware, US) at Grand Jazz Festival. 1974 January 2, 1974 Fillmore East, New York City, NY At Barbados, met Prime Minister Errol Barrow May 11, 1974 The Mall, Washington DC (Human Kindness Day with Herbie Hancock, Pointer Sisters & Muhammad Ali. Nina is honoree) June 28: Concert in New York (New York, US) at Avery Fisher Hall (ex Philarmonic Hall), Newport Jazz Festival. LP It Is Finished, last album with RCA, released. Leaves Bardados, move to New York. September 12: Arrives in Monrovia (LR) with Lisa and Miriam Makeba. 1975 1976 July 3: Concert in Montreux (CH) at 10th Jazz Festival. Film Love Sorceress 1998, DVD Live in Montreux 2005 Amazon Concert in Paris (FR) at Earshot Jazz Festival. Nina leaves Liberia, moves to Switzerland (Prangins). 1977 January: Performance in Cannes (F) at MIDEM, Casino, Les Ambassadeurs Room (" I am an artist, not an entertainer") March 11-12: Concert in Paris (F) at Olympia après 6 ans d'absence de Paris Ina - Nina Simone en concert à Paris, Emission IT1 20H, Télévision Française 1, 25 February 1977 Ina - Nina Simone de retour en France, Emission MIDI2, Antenne 2, 12 March 1977 March 21: Performance in Paris (F) at TF1 émission "Numéro Un" (television series broadcasted in different francophone countries from 1975 to 1982) with Gilbert Bécaud. Nina sings Bertolt Brecht live in an unknown location YouTube (same hairstyle and dress as March 21 performance) May 29: Amherst College (Massachusetts, US) present Nina with an honorary doctor of Music degree; from that moment she took to calling herself "Dr. Nina Simone" June 26: Nina was scheduled to perform in New York at the Newport Jazz Festival, Carnegie Hall, but she failed to appear July 17: Concert in The Hague (NL) at North Sea Jazz Festival. October 1: Performance in Paris at TF1 with Al Schackman. Ina - Voleurs, Émission Numéro un, Télévision Française 1, 1 October 1977 December 4: Concert in London (UK) at Theatre Royal, Drury Lane, after 8 years sponsored by Capital Radio; meets Creed Taylor. December 31: Concert in Jerusalem at Binyanei Ha'ooma. 1978 Early in year leaves Israel. Arrested but immediately released for withholding taxes in 1971-73. January 17: recording of LP Baltimore, Brussels (BE). Nina is physically attacked in a London hotel room and is admitted in St Stephen’s Hospital, Chelsea . March 15: LP Baltimore (CTI) released. Back to home in Switzerland. July: Concert in London (UK) at Royal Festival Hall sponsored by Capital Radio. August: interview with Britain's Blues & Soul magazine. November: Nina appears in a New York courtroom to answer delinquent income tax charge, she pleaded guilty. December 10, 1978 Avery Fisher Hall, New York City, NY 1979 May 13, 1979 Ford Auditorium, Detroit, MI September 18, 1979 Royal Festival Hall, London, ENG September 29: Article by Karl Dallas on Melody Maker. 1980 April 12: Putsch in Liberia; Samuel Doe remove William Richard Tolbert. May: African Liberation Day in Washington (DC, US) Pictured are Kwame Ture (Stokely Carmichael), Nina Simone, Chico Niblett and others. June 7: Concert in Washington (DC, US) at Warner Theatre. July 18: Concert Rising Sun 1981 July 19: Concert in Montreux (CH) at 15th Jazz Festival. Summer: Concert in Southern France recorded on videotape. Nina meets Raymond Gonzalez. 1982 January: recording for LP Fodder on My Wings in Paris (FR) at Studio Davout. LP Fodder on My Wings (Carrère) released. March 2: Performance in Paris (FR) at Palais des Glaces. May 7: Concert in London (UK) at Barbican Centre. May 14: Concert in Morlaix (FR). July 23: Concert in Pamplona (ES) at Music Festival. Nina leaves Geneva (CH) and moves to Paris (FR) where she rented a small apartment. Perfomance in Paris (FR) at Le Trois Mailletz. Performance in Paris (FR) at Université Panthéon-Assas. Fall: Los Angeles (California, US) at Roxy Theatre. 1983 February 16: Concert in Paris (FR) at Olympia. Performances in Paris (FR): New Morning, Théâtre des Champes Élyséès. June: Phone interview from Montreal (CA) with Stephen Holden June 3-4: Concert in New York (New York, US) at Swing Plaza after a five-years absence. Meets Anthony Sannucci of Videopix in Los Angeles. July 8: Concert in The Hague (NL) at North Sea Jazz Festival. July 18: Antibes (FR) at Jazz Festival. July 30: Concert in Pompei (IT) at Festival Internazionale del Jazz. Invited in Africa by Guinea President Sekouturé, some time with Myriam Makeba; "a month of rest". November 26, 1983 Queen Elizabeth Theatre, Vancouver, BC ("A Salute to Bob Marley") December 4, 1983 Houston Fine Arts Centre, Denver, CO December 9, 1983 Colorado Women's College, Denver, CO 1984 January 8-12, 1984 Ronnie Scott's, London, ENG January 17, 1984 Ronnie Scott's, London, ENG February 6-11, 1984 Ronnie Scott's, London, ENG February 14: Interview with Blues & Soul March 14: Interview with Mavis Nicholson in London (UK) at Ronnie Scott's broadcasted on UK TV Channel 4. July 11-14: Concert in New York (NY, US). Al Schackman (guitar), Leopold Fleming (drums). August 25, 1984 Ronnie Scott's, London, ENG November 12-17, 1984 Ronnie Scott's, London, ENG (with Paul Robinson on drums) December: Leaves UK, moves to Trinidad. 1985 Moves to Nijmengen, near Amsterdam in Holland. Eight concerts in Holland. American tour under the management of Anthony Sannucci and Eddie Singleton. February 22, 1985 Beverly Theater, Los Angeles, CA March 8, 1985 Town Hall, New York City, NY March 10, 1985 Warner Theatre, Washington DC March 1985 Blue Note, New York City, NY April: LP Nina's Back (VPI) released. April 15-May 4, 1985 Ronnie Scott's, London, ENG (with Paul Robinson) May 16-17, 1985 New Morning, Paris, FRA May 19, 1985 Savoy Theatre, London, ENG (with Danny Williams, Lon Satton, Sol Raye, Will Gaines, Valerie Masters, The John Hawkins Orchestra (DVD A Nightingale Sang, Tribute to Nat King Cole). June 26, 1985 Avery Fisher Hall, New York City, NY (Kool Jazz Festival. ex Newport Jazz Festival) June 28: Hampton, VA (Festival) July: Purchased a condominium in Los Angeles. July 1, 1985 South Shore Country Club, Chicago, IL July 6, 1985 Hunter College (benefit) July: A week in Hollywood (California, US) at Vine Street Bar and Grill (CD Live & Kickin) July: New York (New York, US) at Old Boys High School Athletic Field, with Brooklyn Philharmonic. September 27-28, 1985 The Village Gate, New York City, NY November 14: Chicago (Illinois, US). November 16, 1985 Music Hall, Detroit, MI December 3-8: Hollywood (California, US) a week at Vine Street Bar and Grill. 1986 January 20 - February 1: Performances in London (UK) at Ronnie Scott's with Cayenne. Nina was supposed to perform also from February 3 to February 8, but she did not turn up and the management cancelled all the performances in the final week. "Nina returned to London to start the new year with another two-week engagement at Ronnie Scott's. Because she continued to be a good draw, Sanucci, as she remeber it, signed her on for a third week to begin February 3. But Nina said he didn't ask her first ... She and Sanucci immediately parted ways - barely six months after she had gushed to a reporte that she finally had managers 'whom love and take care of me'." March 16: Concert in Boston (Massachusetts, US) at Symphony Hall (review by Cathy Lee) ("Nina Simone's late, late onstage arrival at the 1986 program at Symphony Hall. While the audience patiently waited, trumpeter Freddie Hubbard played the equivalent of two long sets in an attempt to cover her absence) March 24: Jet published an interview with Nina. April 30: Concert in New Orleans (Louisiana, US) at the New Orleans Jazz and Heritage Festival. June 16: Performance in Los Angeles (California, US) at Hollywood Bowl, Playboy Jazz Festival. December 19: Concert in Berne (CH) at the Casino. December 21: Concert in Zürich (CH) at the Kongresshaus with Solomon Burke. LP Nina's Shameless Magic (Isis Voice, Swiss version of Nina's Back!) released. Nina moves to Amsterdam. 1987 LP Live & Kickin (VPI) released. Concert in Boston (Massachusetts, US). January 29: Performance in Hollywood (California, US) at Nucleus Nuance. June 1: Errol Barrow, Prime Minister of Barbados, died of a heart attack. July 10: Concert in Montreux (CH) at 21th Jazz Festival. Performance at Stockholm Jazz Festival. October 31: Single My Baby Just Cares for Me, featured in an advert for Channel No 5 perfume, enter UK singles chart at #55 peak position on charts: 5; weeks on charts: 11). November 14: Interview by Richard Cook on New Musical Express. Concert in Valencia (ES) LP Let it Be Me (Verve) released. 1988 Raymond Gonzalez manager (?) May 6: Concert in Hamburg (DE) at Fabrik. June 6: Concert in Paris (FR) at Palais des Congrés. June 10: Interviewée par Thierry ARDISSON (TV France) Ina - Nina Simone à propos de Jacques Brel, Emission Bains de minuit, La Cinq, 10 June 1988 June 24-25: Concert in London (UK) at Dominion Theatre. July: Concert in Antibes (FR) at Jazz à Jouan. July 8: Concert in Madrid (ES) at Veranos de La Villa. July 10: Concert in Wiesen (AU) at 12th Jazzfest Wiesen. September 20: Concert in Barcelona (ES) at Mercat del Born. September 30: Concert in Paris (FR) at Olympia. November 3: Concert in Milano (IT) at Teatro Orfeo. Series of eight concerts throughout the Netherlands. Nina moves to Nijmegen. 1989 Concert in The Hague (NL). Concert in Hamburg (DE) at Jazz Festival. Concert in Stuttgard (DE) at Jazzgipfel. Al Schackman (guitar), Chris White (bass), Paul Robinson(drums) Concert in Köln. February 16: Concert in Paris (FR) at Olympia. February 24: Performance in Saint Denis (FR) at 6 Festival Ballieues Bleues. June 19: CD The Iron Man by Pete Townsend released with a track by Nina, "Fast Food". October: Performance in Nancy (FR) at Jazz Pulsations. 1990 CD Canto do Pajé by Maria Bethania released with a track by Nina, "Pront Pra Cantar". April: Nina is awarded the Grand Prix of Académie Charles-Cros, Paris. April 9-10: Concert in Paris (FR) at Olympia RN, Sylvie with Angélique Kidjo. Ina - Nina Simone à l'Olympia, Émission 19/20, France Régions 3, 9 April 1990 Ina - Concert de Nina Simone: incidents et triomphe, Émission19/20, France Régions 3, 10 April 1990 May 1, 1990 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG May 10, 1990 The Dome, Brighton, ENG July 13: Concert in Montreux (CH) at 24th Jazz Festival. July 22: Concert in Köln (DE) at One World Music Festival. Performance in Stockholm (SE) at Stockholm Jazz Festival. September: Tour in Italy with Odetta and Miriam Makeba. September 4: Concert in Paternò (Catania, IT) at Torre September 6: Concert in Salerno (IT) at Stadio Vestuti. September 8: Concert in Cagliari (IT) at Exibition Center. September 10: Concert in Bologna (IT). Nina leaves Nijmegen. 1991 January 13, 1991 Town and Country Club, London, ENG January 21: Martin Luther King Birthday Parade. March 8: Concert in Roma (IT) at Teatro Brancaccio. (Festa della donna, TV RaiUno). April 12: Concert in Espoo (FI) at April Jazz Festival. July 1: Concert in Copenhagen (DK) August 30: Concert in Verona (IT) at Teatro Romano. (Club Tenco) October 23-27: Five Concerts in Paris (FR) at Olympia. Ina - Émission Musiques au coeur, Antenne 2, 23 October 1991 clip of the concert November: Interview by Lloyd Bradley on Q. December 20: Concert in Roma (IT) at Teatro Palladium. CD Eyes on Tomorrow by Miriam Makeba, released with a duet, "I Shall Be Released". Novembre 15: Autobiography I Put a Spell on You (with Stephen Cleary) released by Pantheon Books, New York. "The book took two years to write and was done with tapes, computer and notebooks in Spain, Atlanta, Hollywood and Amsterdam". I Put A Spell On You 1992 Tour Australia, New Zealand, Japan, Performance at Adelaide Festival. February 22: Concert in Sarlat-la-Canéda (FR) at Centre Culturel et de Congrés de Sarlat. April 27: Concert in Poggibonsi (Siena, IT) at Teatro Garibaldi. May 12: Performance in Boston (Massachusetts, US) at Evening at Pop. A tribute to Paul McCartney with the Canadian Brass, Jerry Hadley, and the King's Singers. Guest conductor Carl Davis. May 13-16: Concert in Pointe-à-Pitre (FR, Département de la Guadeloupe) at 2nd Carrefour des Musiques créoles. June 4: Concert in Reykiavik (IS) June 27, 1992 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY (JVC Jazz Festival: A tribute to Benny Goodman & Lionel Hampton) July 2: Concert in Montreal (CA) at International Jazz Festival Leopold Flemming, Paul Robinson, Alvin Schackman, Chris White. October 30: Concert in Maastricht (NL) at JazzMecca November 10-14: Performance in Nevers (FR) at 6 Rencontres Internationales de D'Jazz November 20: Article by Lucy O'Brien on Guardian. US tour Boston, Atlanta, Washington, Saratoga, New York (Carnegie Hall) Concert in Hollywood (California, US) at Hollywood Bowl Nina moves to Bouc-Bel-Air near Aix-en-Provence (France). "I just bought a house in the South of France, in Aix-en-Provence. I have some land I bought in Gahna in May, and I'm building a beach house there, and still I have this place here in Hollywood" 1993 March: Soundtrack of movie Point of No Return (John Badham) included five Nina's songs. Series of performances in Paris (FR) at Olympia. June 26: A fire destroyed Nina's house in Bouc-Bel-Air. July 3: Concert in Järvenpää (FI) at Puistoblues Festival. July: CD A Single Woman released. October 28: Concert in Barcelona (ES) at XXV Festival Internacional de Jazz. 1994 February 28: Paris, Olympia. May: Nina spent a period in Tunisia. June 16-18: Series of concert in Paris at Olympia. Concert in Marseille (FR). July 9: Feelin Good enter UK singles chart at #40 (peak position on charts: 40; weeks on charts: 3). August 20: A concert in Lörrach (DE) is canceled (nervous breakdown). 1995 March 6: Nina was awarded ownership of 52 of her master recording (five full-legth albums) by a federal judge in San Francisco. San Juan Music Group and others were enjoined from manufacturing Simone's material without her consent. July 25: Nina tell two teenagers to be quiet while they are in the pool next door; when they refused, she fired buckshot and one boy had eleven pieces of metal removed from his legs. August 23: Nina given a suspended eight-month jail term and is ordered to take psychiatric counselling. August 29: Nina moves to Los Angeles. October: Nina is in court for failing to stop after injuring two motorcyclists; she is fined and given another suspended sentence. 1996 Clifton Henderson, known by Nina in Los Angeles, moves to Buc-Bel-Air as personal nurse. International tour: Brasil, Beirut, US, Australia 1997 January: Interview with Details. June 28: Concert in Weimar (DE) at Kunstfest. July 2: Concert in Villingen (DE) at VS Swingt '97. July 4: Concert in Hamburg (DE) at Jazz Festival. July 15: Concert in Nice (FR) at Nice Jazz Festival. July 25: Sao Paulo (BR) at The Bourbon Street Music Club. July 27: Sao Paulo (BR) at "Praca de Paz", Ibirapuera Park. December 14: Concert in London (UK) at Barbican Center. December 18: Concert in Warsaw (PL) at Congress Hall. 1998 July 24: Nina is a special guest at Nelson Mandela's 80th Birthday Party. August 8: Baalbek (LB) Baalbeck International Festival 1998. August 21: Seattle (Washington, US) Summer Nights at the Pier 1998 August 30: Newark (New Jersey, US) at New Jersey Performing Arts Center, Prudential Hall. September 18: Thessalonica (GR). October 28: Brighton (UK) at Brighton Centre. November 20: Basel (CH). December 14: London (UK) The Royal Albert Hall. December: Nina is Honorary Ambassador of Côte d'Ivoire. December: Article by Precious Williams on Big Issue. 1999 March 7: Manchester (UK) March 9: Liverpool (UK) April 10: Brighton (UK) July: Interview with Times Magazine (3/25, 6/99) July 1: London (UK) July 24: Concert in Dublin (IE) at Guinness Blues Festival, The Point Depot. July 27: Lucerne Blues Festival, Grand Casino (CH). August 13: La Grand Motte (FR). September: Concert in London (UK) Royal Festival Hall. October 7: Dublin (IE) Receives a Lifetime Achievement in Music Award. At the Guinness Blues Festival Lisa Celeste sang a few duets with her mother. November 10: Article by Janes Maycock on Independent. 2000 February 23: Inducted in the Grammy Hall of Fame for "I Loves You Porgy" (Bethlehem 1959). April 13: Concert in São Paulo (BR) at Via Funcha April 16: Concert in São Paulo (BR) at Bourbon Street Music Club April 19: Rio de Janeiro (BR) at ATL Hall / Metropolitan US Tour Al Schackman (guitar), Javier Currovadas (keyboard), Tony Jones (bass), Paul Robinson (drum), Leopoldo Fleming (percussions) May 26: Atlanta (Georgia, US) Chastain Amphitheater. Receives Honorary Citizenship to Atlanta. May 30: Washington (DC, US) DAR Constitution Hall. June 2, 2000 Beacon Theatre, New York City, NY June 7: Boston (Massachusetts, US) at FleetBoston Pavilion Review by by Lara Pellegrinelli June 9: Philadelphia (Pennsylvania, US) Receives Diamond Award for Excellence in Music from the Association of African American Music. June 10: Philadelphia (Pennsylvania, US) Tower Theater. June 18: Chicago (Illinois, US) Oriental Theater. June 22: Los Angeles (California, US) Wiltern Theater. June 26: Denver (Colorado, US) Temple Buell Theater. August 7: France, Receives the Honorable Musketeer Award from the Compagnie des Mousquetaires d'Armagnac Moves to Carry-le-Rouet, Provence, 30 km from Bouc-Bel-Air August 9: Concert in Marciac (France) at Jazz Festival. October 30, 2000 Bass Auditorium, Austin, TX November 3, 2000 Hill Auditorium, Ann Arbor, MI November 8, 2000 Gusman Center, Miami, FL November 13: San Francisco (California, US) Davies Symphony Hall. November 13: Mountain View (California, US) at Shoreline Amphitheatre. November 19, 2000 Wiltern Theater, Los Angeles, CA 2001 April 4: Nina's mother dies June 8: Concert in Paris (FR) at Palais des Congres, last concert in Paris. review June 23: Concert in Washington (DC, US) at Constitution Hall. June 28, 2001 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY (JVC Jazz Festival) July 3, 2001 Arlene Schnitzer Concert Hall, Portland, OR July 7: Concert in Saratoga (California, US) MountainWinery. July 11, 2001 Paramount Theater, Oakland, CA July 15, 2001 Greek Theater, Los Angeles, CA July 19, 2001 Chicago Theater, Chicago, IL July 23, 2001 Benaroya Concert Hall, Seattle, WA July 27, 2001 Fox Theater, Detroit, MI August 26: Concert in Bishopstock Exeter (UK) at Clyst St Mary. 2002 April 13, 2002 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY (Rainforest Foundation Benefit Concert) May 5: Concert in Roma (IT) at the Auditorium-Parco della musica. Intro: Milestones (Miles Davis), Black Is The Color of my True Love's Hair, Every Time I Feel The Spirit, Do I Move You, See-Line Woman, So What (Miles Davis), Why? (The King of Love is Dead), I Loves You Porgy, Mississippi Goddam, I Want a Little Sugar in my Bowl, Four Women, Ne Me Quitte Pas, My Baby Just Cares For Me. June 29: Concert in Sopot (PL) at Hestia ( last Nina's performance ). October 30, 2002 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (cancelled) November 8, 2002 Bridgewater Hall, Manchester, ENG (cancelled) November 11, 2002 Clyde Auditorium, Glasgow, SCOT (cancelled) 2003 March 7, 2003 Royce Hall, UCLA, Los Angeles, CA (cancelled) April 19: The Curtis Institute of Philadelphia named Nina an Honorary Doctor in Music and Humanities. April 21: Nina died in Carry-le-Rouet, France. Obituary by Roger Nupie, International Dr. Nina Simone Fan Club With inconsolable sadness we let you know that Dr. NINA SIMONE has passed away. We understand this news will come as a shock to the whole world and the millions who love her music. We are sure she will forever be remembered for her exceptional music, for her genius, her talent, her courage, her fight for racial justice and her commitment to the Civil Rights Movement. She will forever be remembered as the ultimate songstress and storyteller of our times. We give thanks to the DIVA for sharing almost 50 years of music with us. We give thanks to Dr. NINA SIMONE for the beauty, consolation and strength her voice, piano and songs will give until the end of time to people, regardless of age, race and culture. You and your music will be with us every day of our life, in our heart, in our soul, in our thoughts. In our mind. May you rest in peace, dearest NINA. God bless you. June 21, 2003 St. Luke C.M.E. Church, Tyron, NC (Memorial) June 21, 2004 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY (JVC Jazz Festival: Sing The Truth - A Tribute to Nina Simone)